


Pool boy

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Based on the Coca-cola spot, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Laura thinks pool boy could use a drink and so does Cora, but it's well known that between the two disputants, the third dances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off on the Coca-Cola spot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWBQP-bxfX0

Here he is,  _pool boy._ Laura smirks to herself.

She's been hiding behind the curtains of her window, smoldering at the mole-dotted skin that reminds Laura of the most endearing constellation Laura has ever seen, being crossed by some droplets of sweat running down his bare spine, under the blazing sun of July. Laura has never spoken to this boy but in all honestly, that's perfectly fine. She's been growing fond of these moments during which she can just lurk behind her window and stare at him in all of his breath-taking glory, thanking the Lord for that day her parents hired Stiles Stilinski as the new pool boy. Laura's hungry gaze follows the motion of his back and shoulders stretching while gently moving the pool rake into the clean water. Laura observes the whole time with a smile playing on his lips. She flinches when Pool boy pulls the stick out of the clean water and throws it momentarily onto the ground. He gives deep intake of breath and Laura has to look away in order to not stare, longer than necessary, at his well-built chest as he wipes some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He really looks like he could use a drink, and There's no way Laura can leave one of his family's employee getting thirsty now, can't she? She races out of her room, slowing down just as she's jogging down the stairs because the worst thing that could ever happen to her, right now, is to fall down the stairs and break a bone or something _before_  asking for pool boy's number.

Laura finally makes it to the fridge without breaking a leg or an ankle. She's still catching her breath, not quite used to jog this fast --or jog at all-- when she opens the fridge. A grin spread across her lips as she spots the bottle of coke standing behind a can of beer. She's about to reach for it when suddenly, as soon as she wraps her fingers around the bottle, she's being startled by Cora's distinctive small hand reaching for it at the exact same time. Laura turns to shoot a glare, promptly returned by Cora's eyes staring back at her sister just as fiercely. "I called dibs on this."

Cora lets out a loud, humorless laugh like she can't really put up with Laura's bullshit, right now. Has she ever?

"Were you? I haven't heard, _sis._ "

"Well, back off." Laura grunts with authority dripping from her voice. Cora, being used to Laura trying to use the 'I'm the bigger sister' card for her own benefits, just rolls her eyes.

 _"You,_ back off! I was going to give this to Stiles."

Laura flinches for a second at the mention of his name. So  _pool boy_  does have a name and it's just as gorgeous as his bare chest.

"I was going to give this to  _Stiles_!"

Cora smirks, tugging at the bottle but Laura's grip is just as firm. “That's right. You were going to give this to Stiles, _now I_ 'm about to give this to Stiles.”

“No, you're not.” Laura knows right damn well how to play her cards so, taking advantage of a moment Cora lays his guard down, she starts tickling her sister in the hip with her other hand. As predicted, Cora's hand falls from the bottle as soon as Laura's fingers brush over her weakest spot, doubling over in a hysteric fit of shrieks. Laura, of course, takes full advantage of it and sneaks away from there, starting to run as fast as she can handle, towards the front door. "Laura, you horny bitch!"

Cora trails after her just as fast, heavy footsteps coming from behind her and grabbing Laura by her arm. Laura shrugs her touch off and runs to the door that will lead her to pool-- _to Stiles._ It will lead her to a thirsty Stiles, that, poor thing, has probably poured with sweat by now. But, Before actually making it out of the door, she's being pushed aside by Cora's surprisingly strong hand, hitting the nearest wall with her back. Laura's eyes flutter shut, hissing in pain for a brief moment and that's when Cora rip the bottle off her hands and runs out of the door. Laura curses under her breath, the pain is nothing compared to the bloodlust boiling in her vein, right now. She trails after her sister and as soon as she's out in the backyard, she stops in her tracks, coming to a stop to Cora's back, who's watching in slaw-jacked shock at Karma getting the last word, right before their eyes.

Laura's mouth falls open in a gasp when she sees him.

"Son of a--" Laura starts, as he watches her baby brother, well, not so baby since he's eighteen but _still_ , with expert hands roaming over the back Laura's been thirsting over for weeks and kissing pool b--, Stiles. Kissing Stiles, senseless and _Stiles_ happily returning the kiss!

"Bitch." Cora concludes bitterly. She turns around and sighs, glancing down at the bottle in her hand before hand it over back to Laura with chagrin written all over her face, "He's all yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: skyblue993


End file.
